Korrasami Week 2013
by SandraLVV
Summary: It was Korra and Asami's first anniversary and they had luckily coincided on some free time to spend with one another.


After the equalist incident, Korra and Asami had taken opposite directions, trying to keep some distance between them. It had been hard for both girls to overcome some personal frictions, but life kept drawing them together again and again. It was in rare occasions when they met due to the heiress's duties and the Avatar's training, but no matter the place, no matter the time, they always got along marvelous. It took them sweat, tears and pride later to recognize they were perfect for each other, and after a lot of awkward situations they finally accepted their feelings and became life **partners** (not caring about the common ex anymore).

It was Korra and Asami's first anniversary and they had luckily coincided on some free time to spend with one another. They had comfortably nestled on a couch in one of the many rooms of the Sato mansion when Korra had a fantastic idea.

_Korra : Let's disappear a couple days, just you and me away from all this. What'd you say?_

_Asami: What do you have in mind?_

_Korra: I don't know, away from the city, the people. Let's go to the mountains or something._

_Asami: Or we could go to the beach. My family has a house on Ember Island and you said you've never travel to the Fire Nation. We could be there today and come back by tomorrow evening._

_Korra: Are you gonna let me fly the plane?_

_Asami: No, unless you want us to __**crash**__._

The course was settled and the girls got ready. They climbed on Asami's new prototype of plane that included an undercarriage that will allow them to land on the water, near the shore of the private beach that embellish the Sato's summer beach house.

They arrived at midday. Korra knew Future Industries was having a hard time after Hiroshi's imprisonment. Back in Republic City some of the employees at the Sato mansion had to be dismissed; and here, the house was totally empty, but aside from a little layer of dust, everything was in its place.

Asami sure didn't have the looks of a housewife, but apparently she knew how to handle some house work. Korra was amazed... and willing to help, even when she was a nullity on the subject.

_Korra: You keep surprising me._

_Asami: Well, mom used to say that the only way to know if the housekeepers are doing a god job is to know how to do it yourself._

There was a solemn silence after Asami's words. It was obvious to Korra that the late woman had been more than a mother; she had been a friend and a teacher. Asami had all kind of **possessions** because of her father, but the best heritage she could have was the character and values of her mother.

_Korra: Are you okay?_

_Asami: Sorry, I was remembering how much fun I used to have here when I was a kid._

_Korra: Now imagine all the fun we're going to have now that you're an adult. (Korra says with a flirtatious tone)._

Asami felt a strong pair of arms surrounding her from behind. She smiled as she placed her hands over those powerful arms that had sworn to protect her... not that she need it. She had made pretty clear to Korra that she was more than capable to take care of herself. But still, she felt so good enfolded by those **muscles**.

_Asami: Nice try._

_Korra: What, didn't work?_

Korra loved this... to spend time alone with her girlfriend. She had founded amazing how Asami complement her, how they were able to have a conversation and disagreed without making a fight out of it. Asami had that certain something that Korra couldn't really point at... the way the heiress moved, the sound of her voice, the light in her eyes... everything in her was special, and she felt like a fool for taking so long to notice it.

_Asami: Korra?_

_Korra : Hmm?_

_Asami: You're sweating. (Both girls leave out a chuckle)_

_Korra: Sorry, it's just too hot here._

_Asami: You better change your clothes. Water tribe wear is the worst in this climate. Luckily I packed something specially for you. (Asami takes out some swimwear from a bag)_

_Korra: You're kidding._

_Asami: Nope._

_Korra: This is smaller than my underwear!_

_Asami: Oh, come on._

_Korra: No way! What about the one piece we used to wear in the pool back home?_

_Asami: That was Republic City's fashion... this is Fire Nation's. Besides, we are the only ones in here and the beach is secured by cliffs on each side. (Korra takes the fabric, skeptically)_

_Korra: What is it about been more embarrassed by using something like this than to be naked?_

_Asami: I wouldn't mind if you prefer that. (Asami states with a smile) But if it's okay with you I will change into mine._

Asami took her bag and left the room. Korra stood hesitant for a moment before admitting her defeat. She changed, reluctantly, but the refreshment she felt afterwards was amazing. This was really the appropriate clothes for this kind of weather.

Asami came back and lay against the doorframe. Korra had seen her in the nude before, but even in a bathing suit the tall girl had managed to make her blush. That was one of Asami's many abilities.

_Korra: Wow._

_Asami: I knew this would __**light you up**__._

Korra was speechless, not just because of the vision that had just stood in front of her, but because she remembered the many events that had to occur for them to be here now. She still doubted Asami hadn't felt any rage or resentment against her at some point... but the heiress never showed signs of it. Anyhow, both their feelings had been twisted and stretched again and again until finally one day their lips met... and life couldn't be more confusing... or perfect.

_Asami: Shall we?_

_Korra: Uh?_

_Asami: Go to the beach, Korra. (Asami says after a giggle)_

_Korra: Oh, sure._

Back in the Sato mansion they used the pool, more often than not, for relaxing purposes. But here in open sea Korra seemed so full of life, energized, free. She was like the ocean herself, beautiful and powerful. Asami wondered how many secrets lay in those depths, how many she would be able to bring to the surface. It wasn't about Korra's past lives because she was interested in only one Avatar... the one she was able to touch.

_Asami: You're a good kisser. (She reply at Korra after their lips finally detached)_

_Korra: Thanks. I learned from the best._

_Asami: You mean me, right?_

Korra answered with a smile before giving a sweet peck to her girlfriend. Sometimes she wished Asami would have been her first love... but most **important** is, she was going to be her last since something inside Korra kept telling there was no one better in the world for her. And Asami felt the same way.

The sun set and gave permission to the full moon to rise. The girls rested placidly on a couple wooden chaise lounges, hearing the waves and feeling the salty breeze in their skins. Even with her eyes closed, Asami noticed when Korra lighted the lanterns. The temperature fell a little, but what gave Asami the goose bumps was the sudden feeling of a hand caressing her inner thigh. She couldn't help but to smile.

Asami: What are you doing? (She says with her eyes still closed)

Korra: We've never done it in the open, have we? (She sighs near Asami's ear)

Asami shivered to the sound of Korra's voice. They certainly have never done it outdoors, and it sounded exciting. She definitely couldn't let this opportunity pass by. Not every day they had the chance to not have anyone for miles around. So she opened her eyes to find Korra climbed on her, those deep blue eyes fixed in her own, the Avatar's hands resting on top of the chaise.

Korra: You know I love you, right?

Asami: And I love you.

The moon shined bright in the night sky, dazzling witness of human's passions. She heard how the girls proclaimed their feelings and watched how the green-eyed girl untied the other's top. The silent satellite has always been the lover's confidant, she has seen countless couples proving their love... and by the looks of it these two were going to spend **all night** showing it off.


End file.
